Final Fantasy 7:  A Tale Of The Turks
by Dark-Chan-Almasy
Summary: Tale of the Turks is the Turks point of view of Final Fantasy 7 Story.  However, I have added my own plots and such.  The characters are going to seem a bit OOC only because its how they respond to my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bar was a place where everyone enjoyed gathering after a hard day at work. They would relax and drink, thinking about nothing except that moment. However, it was barely even night (around mid-evening or dusk) and yet the TURKs and their three new female recruits did not seem to care.

The red headed male, whom went by the name of Reno, sat there in his seat, laughing at everything that was being said. It was clear that the alcohol had taken him over since some of it wasn't even funny. He wore his trademark black suit jacket; over-top his typically un-tucked and semi-unbuttoned white dress shirt. Black dress pants covered his legs; combat boots covered his feet. His left hand rose to fix the goggles, which rested upon his forehead. His other hand made itself at home on his glass (as for he emphasized the fact that it was not moving). His blue-green eyes fixated upon the glass momentarily. The two distinct markings underneath his eyes blended in for a split second as his hair fell over his face. As he glanced up at the fellow TURKs, the pieces of hair moved, exposing both the red marks.

The five of them (their boss, Tseng, was back at HQ) had stationed themselves at Wutai. Wutai happened to be farther away from Midgar, which was the place the TURKs originated from (Midgar was in the Eastern Continent where as Wutai was in the Western). Their 'HQ' was the infamous mega corporation, ShinRa. The company, owned by Mr. Shin-Ra, was responsible for many things. They dealt with electricity, military, weaponry, and government. The key aspect that made many people hate ShinRa, however, was that the stole "Spirit Energy" from the planet and turned it into Mako.

Wutai happened to be rather small and located on an island. The architecture was rather different compared to the other towns. The bar the TURKs sat in was probably one of the biggest (and cleanest) they'd been in. It was called the "Turtle's Paradise". Why? Who knew? The TURKs sat themselves in the back corner of the bar since a group of people had stolen their usual table (which was located at the front by the door).

It was Reno's idea. He thought it would be a splendid idea because of all the 'hard work' they had done. The bald-headed TURK, Rude, simply agreed with Reno's proposal. Besides, he wasn't much of a talker and he just came for the booze. The new recruits—as far as names went, Reno semi-remembered them—did not seem to care as much either.

Reno tried to sit up straight, but found it almost impossible. He began to laugh once again as he raised a finger up to the three females, "Sooo… What are your names again…?"

The first girl (closest to Reno and the one whom seemed to confuse him) sighed. Her red eyes scanned the area, as if she were uncomfortable about something. Her long, black hair rested neatly on her back, which happened to be covered by what seemed like a long, black coat. As she ran a black-gloved hand through the front of her hair, her eyes locked on Reno. He began to study her features, trying to avoid all eye contact. The one thing that stood out was her complexion. White as snow, it was—it was like the colour of your skin when a mass about of blood is lost. As confused as Reno was by this, he simply shook his head.

"What Reno?" The female asked; her voice accented.

"I dunno your name." He dragged the word 'name' for quite a while.

"Dark.." She sighed again.

"Heehee. Funny name."

The other two girls simply sat there in utter confusion. The brunette (who sat beside Rude) raised her glass to her lush pink lips and simply took a sip. Her gold eyes stared hard at the glass as she lowered it. She wore the same exact outfit (uniform, more so) as Reno and Rude.

"What's so funny about it?" The female questioned, never looking up at the one she spoke to.

"Dark IS a funny name! It's like… not even a name! But who cares about thaat… What's yours?" Reno slurred. He acted as if he had just met the brunette. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Kashoku."

Reno fell silent for a moment, as if he were thinking hard. He then raised a finger once more, as if to say something intelligent, "Kaashowk—what?" Reno began to laugh, finding what he said completely hilarious. He wasn't the only one because Kashoku followed. Dark simply sat there with her arms folded over her chest.

"Lighten up, Darkie!" Kashoku grinned. It was now clear to anyone that Dark was annoyed.

"I'm sorry I can't enjoy the stupidity because I am so-ber."

"Then get drunk." And with that, Reno chugged down the rest of his drink.

The last female just sat there, as if she were in her own little world. One thick strand of her black hair covered her one of her blue eyes, which shifted around the room. Her hands were shoved in her pant pockets (which could only be seen if one glanced under the table). She sat in the more shadowy area and in between Dark and Kashoku.

Reno began to observe the other female. He noticed that she too was pale—what the heck was going on with all this pale-ness?

"I didn't get your name…" He slurred.

She glanced up at him and simply said, "Cay-Cay."

Cay-Cay seemed to be the youngest out of them, all. She was also fairly short compared to the other TURKs. As of that moment, however, they were all the same height since they were all sitting down.

She removed a hand from her pant pockets and placed it on the table. She began to tap her fingers slowly, seeming rather bored. Reno watched her hand intently, almost seeming interested by it. She began to glare at him.

"Reno, quit staring at my hand." She aggressively commanded; her voice accented, too.

"I could stare at something else." He grinned. Oh, did she want to slap him so bad at that moment, but she didn't. She just sat back, continuing to glare. The grin on the male's lips did not fade.

"So, why did we have to go to a bar in Wutai?" Dark questioned.

Reno shrugged, "'Cause I wanted to?" He paused, "Naaawww… If Mr. ShinRa found us, he'd like.. kill us. He won't find us here!"

"And yet you still continue to skip work…" Dark placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"I'm one of a kind."

The bald-headed man sat there, stiffening in his seat. He began to adjust the placement of his sunglasses, as if he had nothing better to do. Reno caught onto his and smirked.

"So, Rude…" The TURK began slyly, but was interrupted by the sounds of music. He blinked as he watched Rude search for something in a pocket. Finding it (he saw Rude's hand stop), Reno watched as Rude pulled out a… cell phone.

"Hello?" The TURK then fell silent, listening to whoever was on the other line. He then, after a few seconds of listening, spoke up in a rather deep voice, "Yes, sir." He flipped the phone closed, "Boss wants us back. ShinRa's got an issue we need to deal with."

"Aw man… He always ruins our fun…" Reno whined.

"Oh well," Kashoku devilishly grinned, "There's always tomorrow!"

"True…" The TURK paused and thought. He then smiled, "Oh well!"

The five of them finished off whatever they were drinking and got up. Collecting their belongings, they left both the bar and Wutai behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What does the boss want?"

It didn't take the TURKs long to get back to the headquarters. However, the journey back was quite a challenge. The TURKs had found themselves occupied by their boss Tseng, which caused all of them to forget the long flight back. The six were on their way to the President's office. They had a flight of stairs to look forward to.

"Apparently there's been trouble at one of the reactors." Tseng closed his eyes momentarily as they walked.

"Define trouble." Dark's eyes met briefly with Tseng's until he looked away.

"AVALANCHE has blown up one of our reactors. President's pissed." Tseng never glanced at them; he simply continued to keep his focus on what was a head.

"How and which?" Rude asked, quickly and his voice rather monotone.

"Very… very pissed. He's got SOLDIER dealing with it now. And it was the no. 1." Tseng responded.

The TURKs all fell silent for a moment. They could hear the faint sounds of yelling from the floor above them. Reno gulped. Heading up the stairs, the yelling got louder.

"Wasn't it guarded?" Cay-Cay questioned, her head tilted to the side.

"Yes it was. But AVALANCHE beat us still." Tseng responded.

"We need stronger men then."

The males all glared at Kashoku. What she had said was true though. If they had stronger forces, the reactor may have still been there.

"I WANT THAT AVALANCHE DESTROYED!"

The TURKs opened the door to the President's office, hearing him yelling to someone over the phone. Slowly the crept up the stairs, only to go over towards a wall and lean their back against it, listening to the President (who had no idea they were even there).

"WHAT?! RUMORS ABOUT ANOTHER?!" The President went silent for a moment, only to start yelling once again. Tseng, to make their presence known, cleared his throat. The President, surprisingly, glanced over at the TURKs.

"I have things to do. I'll talk to you later." He rudely snapped before hanging up the phone. Reno's eyes shifted from side-to-side, as all the rest simply shifted uncomfortably where they stood.

"Sir," Tseng began, his head lowered until it was lifted to look at the President, "I have informed the TURKs of what has happened."

"Good… good."

"Er, sir, if you don't mind me asking, how are we supposed to… help?" Kashoku asked rather "shyly."

"What do you mean?" He glared at her.

"I mean," She glared back, her voice now filled with confidence, "What's done is done. We can't do anything now. So what do you expect us to do?"

He paused, taking in everything she spoke about. He did not realise at first what she had said was true; there was nothing they could do. He got up from his chair and slowly walked in the general direction of the TURKs. His face was almost deprived from emotion, except for the twitching eye.

"I want you to plan something that will affect them. If they're going to blow up another one of my reactors, I need a way to get back at them."

"Well, what do you want us to blow up, sir? A house, a person…" Reno paused, his eyes wandering over to the President's chair, "A chair?"

"No, you idiot!" He exclaimed. Reno hid the grin.

"Is that all, sir?" Cay-Cay questioned, yawning.

The President glanced at her and she blinked. He had noticed her eyes were heaving and the look of sleep deprivation was plastered on her face, "All of you get your asses home and get some sleep. I don't need tried TURKs! I need them energized! We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Sir, you need someone here, though." Tseng remarked.

"Go, Tseng. I'll be fine."

The TURKs nodded and left the office.

"Cay-Cay, you need a ride?" Dark asked, her sister Kashoku not too far behind.

"Dark, no worries." She smiled, the first one down the stairs.

"Alright, just making sure. Anyways, we're out." The two waved and headed towards the elevator.

"You sure you don't need a ride, Cay-Cay?" Reno asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Reno, I'm fine." She continued to smile sweetly, "I'll see you all tomorrow." She walked over towards the elevator, where her, Dark and Kashoku all walked into it.

Reno simply shrugged, turning to Rude, "Okay, let's go home." Rude nodded and followed Reno.

Tseng blinked, watching his fellow members. Slightly confused, he stood there for a moment before deciding to leave.

"Night, Rude." Reno yawned, semi-waving to the bald-headed TURK, before making his way into his own apartment. He closed the door behind himself, leaning against it. A sigh caused his lips to part he approached the interior further.

The place was small. On the right side (after you walked down a bit of a hallway), there was the kitchen.There was also a bar counter, where Reno threw his keys. The living room was probably the largest room in the whole entire place; it consisted of several couches, a table and a TV. His dining table was also in his living room, but that was off to the other side. In the left corner, there was a door, which led to his bedroom—the bathroom was also in a separate room, but you had to go through his room to get to it. The place itself was not the cleanest; clothes, papers, empty bottles were all scattered about the place.

Reno walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before heading into the living room. He removed the cap and threw it onto the table. Sitting down in his chair, he sighed once more. Signs of stress and sadness were then distinguishable.

He turned his attention to a framed photograph. There were two people within it. One was a male with short red hair, the other a female with long black. The two were considerably young. They seemed happy by the smiles on their faces. It could have been either because the two enjoyed one another's company (since they were in a tight embrace) or it could have been the fact that they were in love. It was hard to determine, yet the saddened TURK was the only one with the real answer.

He brushed a single finger over the glass of the frame; removing dust that had gathered from the last time he stroked it.

"I know it's you." He took a sip from the bottle as he grabbed the frame with the empty hand. "But do you know its me?" He paused, chugging down the rest of his drink, "Whatever the reason may be, I'll get you to remember me… And, I'm still sorry." He lowered the picture back onto the table and got up. He walked into his bedroom, leaving the light on in the living room. A ray of light simply illuminated the picture before the bulb died.


End file.
